


A Guide To The Egos: Jacksepticeye

by thepalemoonlight



Series: How to handle meeting The Egos [2]
Category: Sean McLoughlin - Fandom, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: I hope, a guide for the egos, lets hope this goes well, some of these guys are chaotic lets be honest, this guide should help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepalemoonlight/pseuds/thepalemoonlight
Summary: Famous YouTuber jacksepticeye is not a stranger to playing characters on his channel. It's something he does frequently--but some of his characters have gained a certain level of popularity above the others.So what would happen if you happened upon one of these egos? How would the interaction turn out?This guide has the information you need should you ever cross paths with one of the egos!Warning: The information in this guide will only help you if you know how to defend yourself (if you need to, of course). The information alone is not enough to protect you.
Series: How to handle meeting The Egos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Introduction

It isn't a secret that Sean McLoughlin, or jacksepticeye, has egos that appear on his channel—they've since become very popular, with many social media accounts being dedicated to them. The egos have caught the attention of the fans and the egos are here to stay.

Unfortunately, they've grown so big that they're no longer in Sean's control, and most don't know where they'll end up or who they'll interact with.

Now, some of the egos seem fine and meeting them would likely be harmless.

But not _all_ of them are harmless.

And that's why this guide was made—to inform you about the egos and what to do if you cross paths with them. If you keep this information in mind and make sure to follow the advice, the meetings with the egos will go smoothly.

At least, that's what we hope.


	2. Antisepticeye (Part 1)

**Name**  
Antisepticeye, also known as Anti

**About Anti**  
Anti was originally thought of by the fans, after seeing Darkiplier, Markiplier's dark alter ego. Dark acted as an inspiration for Antisepticeye and before long the fans came up with the ego. Anti grew in popularity with the fans and Sean soon took notice. 

Sean then began to work with the character and then made it his own. And thus, Antisepticeye as a character and an alter ego was born.

**More about Anti**

—Originally appeared on October 10, 2016

—His first appearance was in a Five Nights At Freddie's: Sister Location video on Sean's channel

—Anti is a virus/demon and often fights for control over Sean/power

—In the video where he first appears, Anti shows up in glitched clips in the video, and even left hints of his appearance in the title and in the description; the camera may also suffer from static

—Anti often leaves hints that he will appear in videos in the title or description of the same video

—When Anti appears in videos, it's also foreshadowed by Sean not feeling well and leaving the camera frame

—Sean, when Anti will appear, will suffer from eye/neck twitches and stare at the camera for several seconds

**Anti's Personality**  
Antisepticeye is a tumultuous ego; often his moods shift very quickly. As an example, Anti can go from insane to angry to serious in a matter of seconds. Because of this, he is unpredictable and, combined with his anger and general disdain for others, _extremely_ dangerous.

Anti is known to be demented and hateful, having an intense desire to cause harm to others. The harm is usually physical and he gets an immense amount of pleasure from enacting violence on others. 

When possessing Sean, Anti will often take jibes at Sean and harm his body in some way, and as stated before, takes pleasure in it. In other cases, the virus/demon will also mock/threaten the viewer, or even the other alter egos. Anti doesn't fear anyone or anything and for the most part seems to just be an entity of violence and hate and insanity.

Antisepticeye, in Anti fashion, has an awareness of Sean's other alter egos and harbors a deep hatred for all of them. Anti seems to think of Sean as _his_ and considers him to be his "puppet." As well as possessing Sean, Anti can possess the other egos, and calls them puppets. He also resents them because they help Sean and like him, which is why he's developed a sort of hatred for the other egos.

**Is Anti dangerous?**  
 _Extremely_ so!

Whatever you do, stay away from Antisepticeye! He has shown himself to be violent and will inflict harm on whoever he needs—or wants—to, and he will _not_ let anything or anyone get in the way of his goals.

When Dr. Schneeplestein, another one of Sean's egos, tried to heal Sean when the YouTuber was feeling unwell, Anti possessed Schneeplestein and prevented him from helping Sean. In another case, Anti possessed Jameson Jackson—a different ego—he used the knife Jackson was holding to threaten those watching at home. 

Anti has also attacked Chase Brody, yet another ego, and Brody's children in an act of rage.

He can and _will_ murder or maim whoever he needs to in order to get to Sean and use him how he pleases. If he sees you as disposable, he _will_ get rid of you.

Stay away from him at _all costs!_


	3. Antisepticeye (Part 2)

**History of Antisepticeye**  
Antisepticeye first appeared on the jacksepticeye channel on October 10th, 2016, in the video titled "THE START OF THE NIGHTMARE | Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location #1" which had previously been titled "SOMETHING DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT." Anti appears in this video in brief clips and there are messages—and some links in the description—that have an ominous meaning. Sometimes the message on the whiteboard in the background will change its message to something that vaguely references Anti.

Anti's next appearance on the channel is in the video "SAY GOODBYE" (written in Zalgo font) which was released on Halloween 2016. In this video, Anti actually takes over Sean's body and addresses the viewers. The video appears to just be Sean carving a pumpkin, much like he did for Halloween the year prior, but while Sean carves the pumpkin Anti foreshadows his arrival. In the video, Anti: laughs and distorts the camera; stomps in the background; briefly appears in the camera when it distorts; causes Sean's nose to bleed; and changes the message on the whiteboard in the background. Of course, he also possesses Sean's body and slits his throat while saying the viewers are to blame because they just watched it happen, and says they could've stopped him. Sean can be heard muttering "help me" but it's too late. Anti says that Sean is "gone forever" and tells the audience to say their goodbyes. The video ends by Anti jump-scaring the viewers and then it cuts to black.

In Sean's 2017 PAX East video, "ALWAYS WATCHING," again in the Zalgo font, Anti once again appears. In the video, Sean appears on a screen, and after telling the audience they'd be recording a message for an interaction game, Anti appears on the screen after making it glitch. Anti tells they audience they only thought he was gone because they'd stopped paying attention, and they replaced him with Sean. Then the virus/demon says they'll never be rid of him, he's not going anywhere. The screen goes black, and Anti can be heard saying, "Enjoy the show."

The next time anyone sees Anti is in the video "DARKIPLIER vs ANTISEPTICEYE," however it's been stated that this video isn't canon in the characters' lore, and thus cannot be counted as a legitimate part of Anti's history.

In Sean's Bio Inc. Redemption video, "KILL JACKSEPTICEYE," uploaded on August 3rd, 2017, we see Anti possess one of Sean's other alter egos and how Anti sees the channel. Sean explains that the developers of the game made and Easter egg of him, but shortly after Sean starts feeling sick and he leaves the frame. Thus, Dr Schneeplestein, one of the egos, takes his place and promises to save Sean in the game. Halfway through the video, Dr. Schneeplestein says he feels discomfort, and makes a reference to Anti when he mentions antidepressants. The virus/demon himself glitches into the video, and soon takes over the doctor's body. Only when in-game Sean dies does Anti appear, and then address the viewers. Anti says he's sick of repeating the same cycle with them, saying, "How many times must we go through this? Again and again! Fooling around. _Over_ and _over_! _Fucking circles_!" Then he berates the fans for giving him the nickname "glitch bitch" and asked them, "Who do you think you've been watching all this time?" He calls the other egos his "puppets" and says that this is his world. He also tells the viewers that this isn't the end of him, and he says "See you soon" as the screen cuts to black.

Anti can be heard laughing in the background of a video where Sean opens gifts from tour, but Anti does not appear on-screen.

On Halloween in 2017, Sean once again makes a pumpkin carving video. It starts with Sean in modern times, then suddenly cuts to a 1930's black and white style of video. This section of the video is silent, and Sean is dressed appropriately for the time period. The ego, known as Jameson Jackson, starts carving the pumpkin to look like his face. After a few minutes, he cuts himself and while treating the wound, Anti takes over Jameson's body. He makes the throat-slitting gesture as the words "puppet" and "SMILE" appear on the screen. At the end of the video, Jameson seemingly returns to normal and does the outro.

On December 15th, 2017, Sean started a two part charity livestream. In the first livestream, we don't see Anti, but a glitch can be seen as one of the cameras pan down to Ethan, who's on the ground. Later in the stream, a donor named "Anti" donates $300 but does not leave a message. Sean says that's "typical Anti" and as the stream ends, he makes a comment about weird things having happened in the studio earlier that day.

Then the second livestream. Antisepticeye hijacked the livestream at 10 pm GMT on December 15th and it lasted until 6pm on December 16th. This stream was dubbed as "Overnightwatch." After leaving the stream overnight—where Anti included creepy sounds and glitches—Sean and the others come back to finish the stream. The alphabet on the wall now reads "ANTI," and while Sean is changing Anti from the Bio Inc. video appears in the window. Not long after, though, Sean comes back and notes the unusual tension in the air. Later, while opening gifts that are to be donated to charity, Ethan opens a gift to him and finds it's a decapitated teddy bear. It's noted that the cut looks like it was done with a knife. Once again, later in the stream, there's a donation, and the message says they "love Jack, Robin, and Anti." Sean asks who Anti is, and Robin shows him the window where he appeared before. Sean remembers and refers to Anti as "the knife lover." Fans watched the livestream for over 24 hours just to catch the appearances of Anti, even though they took hours to appear.

Anti makes small appearances in videos in early March and early May of 2018. The appearances go as follows: in "BABY GOT BACK | Baby Hands VR (HTC Virtual Reality Wireless)" Anti says "Where is he?" in the background (can't be heard without audio enhancement); in "WATCH THIS WITH THE LIGHTS OFF" Anti appears in the computer monitor in-game; in "Barry Has A Secret" after Sean finds a toy at the end of the video, Anti appears, looking like Sean, and tells him, "You weren't supposed to find that," and then he grabs Sean while the screen fades to black; and finally, in "THEY ARE LISTENING | Stories Untold — Chapter 2" Anti appears at the end of the video, glitching in between flashing lights.

Now, technically this next appearance isn't by Anti, but it's speculated that he has something to do with them. In the video "THEY'RE HERE! | Stories Untold — Chapter 3" at the end of the video, after the screen cuts to black, a voice says, "Jack! This is Chase. You need to wake up." The next day in "IT WAS ALL CONNECTED | Stories Untold — Chapter 4" again at the end of the video, we see Sean in bed tossing and turning. Then he wakes up, looks at the camera, and says, "I remember what he did to me."

On May 9th, 14th, and 16th of 2018, fans start noticing weird behaviors from the characters. In "Try To Fall Asleep!" (May 9th) fans speculate that Sean isn't who they're watching play, as he doesn't do the intro or outro, and has played a lot of horror games as of late. Then in "Dark Silence" (May 14th) once the gameplay is over, viewers see Chase Brody in the dark flicking on a lighter. He searches through the house and then goes upstairs, and finds a hallway bathed in red light. Anti is there with his back to Chase. Chase yells at him, saying, "Who's there? Where are they? What do you want from me?!" Then Anti turns around, grins, and walks towards him. The video cuts out. Then, in "EXPLORING AN ABANDONED HOSPITAL | Exiles" Sean glitches into the frame, out of breath and confused. Then near the end of the video, as he's doing his outro, Sean cuts himself off and stares at the camera as bloody tears roll down his face. In the background, whispers saying, "It's all your fault" can be heard. The outro is glitched as well.

From here on until the end of the year, several videos have shown glitches and signs that Anti is around. These are the rest of the videos from 2018:

—August 3rd, 2018, "HOW DID HE GUESS THAT!?" 

_The camera glitches after Sean reads the question "Has your character killed anyone?" He says he's dug himself a hole and then it cuts to another question. Later, Sean refuses to answer the question "Is your character a puppet?" After the outro song, distorted frames of Sean screaming are seen while Anti's laughed, distorted and slowed down, plays. The waveform of this section spells out "SOON."_

—August 5th, 2018, "WHAT AM I EVEN PLAYING?! | Eggs For Bart

_After the outro, audio of "I will return when you least expect it" is played in reverse. The waveform of the audio is in code, and when decoded, says "DEATH."_

—September 25th, 2018, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? | Transference

_The title of this video was changed numerous times in the Zalgo font before settling on the current title. When translated, the Zalgo font titles spelled out "HELP." In the video, four Anti glitches were spotted._

—October 14th, 2018, "3 SCARY GAMES, 1 VIDEO #7

_Once again, four glitches were seen in the video. One glitch showed half of Sean's body to be green, only for a second. As Sean spoke here, his voice is distorted and he says, "Time to take off the mask."_

—October 20th, 2018, "THIS GAME SCARED THE **** OUT OF ME"

_Two glitches appear in the video._

—December 1st, 2018, "TIME IS BROKEN | Umfend"

_The camera glitches twice, and the second time the glitch happens Sean says, "Do you remember?"_

—December 7th, 2018, "WAIT FOR THE ENDING | Sally Face — Chapter 4"

_The ending animation of this video is glitched._

—December 16th, 2018, "QUIT THE GAME TO WIN"

_Sean tells the viewer in order to win, they must exit out of the video. And then he stares at the camera. The closed captions claim that Anti is present as Sean talks, and after this, Sean's eye twitches. It was realized that the twitches were in morse code, and it spells out "ANTI WINS."_

In January and May of 2019, small hints about Anti's presence appear in videos, but nothing major. The camera will glitch, and the outro will change, and the whiteboard in the background will change. In one video in particular, uploaded on May 21st, 2019, Sean vanishes from the frame as static starts playing.

On May 23rd, 2019, the end of the video shows Sean's face-cam sliding out of view, then he says, "It's all coming together!" Then his glitches back into frame and says, "Time is all broken."

On May 24th, the video ends with Sean glitching, and then the words "Bring him" appear on-screen. Then the intro repeats itself. On June 3rd, in "How High Will My Heart Rate Go Playing Five Nights At Freddy's VR (FNAF VR)," Sean says that he's still alive and his heart is still beating. Then the screen fades to black and shows his heartrate as 0, and then the screen glitches.

In the video "I Quit YouTube For This," Sean looks down at the floor while playing a game, then looks up slowly and says, "Do you ever feel like there's something more?" Then he smiles creepily. Later, Sean feels like he's being watched and one of the cut-outs behind him glitches. Later on, the camera becomes grey with red details.

On October 13th, 2019, in the video "CHASE," as the title character searches for a picture in the glove compartment of his car, Anti can be seen in the backseat. It's largely thought that this means that Anti is the source of Chase's problems and his depression.

On Halloween, the video "Jameson Jackson's Jolly Jaunts" was uploaded. In the video Jameson performs in a puppet show, but is soon possessed by Anti. Jameson's body screams and tears at the strings, much like how Sean slit his throat in "SAY GOODBYE." Then Jameson stares at the camera, and it cuts to black.

The final appearance of Anti in 2019 is in the video "You Said We Could Be Friends... | 3 Scary Games" uploaded on November 28th. While playing the last game, towards the end of the video, the screen goes black for a few seconds, and when the screen comes back, one of Sean's lights are out. He gets frustrated very easily now, and it continues on. He becomes frustrated, then he starts pleading, and then he gets angry all within a few seconds. Sean breathes into the microphone, irritated. Then he says, "That's it. That's it, I'm coming over." Sean stares at the camera, then lunges at it. It's believed that he was possessed by Anti during this.

The next time anything Anti-related happens is on January 2nd, 2020 in "Having A Heart Attack | 3 Scary Games." Glitches appear in the video, but the cryptic messages at the end are what piqued people's interest. The messages are "Not long now" and "He's coming." An "A" appears in the window, hinting that it's Anti.

On January 16th, in "These Scares Almost Killed Me | 3 Scary Games" Sean's chair moves on its own. It's also noticed that Sean speaks in Anti's voice when he says, "It's all easy when no one knows you exist." Sean can also be seen cutting himself off and banging his head on the whiteboard while static plays, and white flashes in the video were noticed to correlate to morse code. Deciphered, it says IMHEREFRIENDHI.

On February 26th, a video, first titled "Don't Trust Thee Games" but currently titled "Sentient," was uploaded with Anti somewhere in the thumbnail. It was then realized that each game Sean played has to do with obeying something higher up.

In videos uploaded on March 4th, April 10th, and April 19th where it's noticed that Sean is acting out of character. He doesn't do the intro and his camera glitches occasionally. In the video uploaded on the 19th, a 3 Scary Games video, a TTS voice says, "Jack can't answer the phone right now." Again, when Sean leaves the frame a robotic voice speaks, and when deciphered, it says, "Help. They've broke me." A transcription at the end of this video translates to, "Who's this then?//It never ends will it?//Please save my friend.//Phase Two will happen."

Then, on May 1st, 2020, Sean uploaded a video originally titled "DON'T COME TO THIS HOUSE (please stay away) | The Open House" but the title was later changed to "WELCOME TO MY HOUSE (please stay away) | The Open House." One of the comments is from Sean, which says "OFFER ACCEPTED" in the Zalgo font. It's believed that this is Anti accepting an offer from another ego. Later in the video, Sean says "I'm the offer. I was the sacrifice," and it's believed it has to do with what Anti wrote in the comments. Just as the game says "Offer accepted, expect a call soon" Sean gets a call on his phone. This also may correlate to the comment.

The most recent sighting of Anti on the jacksepticeye channel was on Halloween, in the video "Don't Make Eye Contact." It was originally titled "Argentum Inanis" and the video follows Marvin the Magnificent, another ego, as he does some kind of black magic. He touches a glass ball and sees visions of other egos, such as Anti, Chase, and Dr. Schneeplestein. 

We are currently unable to tell what Anti's plans are—given that it's been so long since he's made a direct appearance in a video, and he's been hiding behind glitches and cryptic messages, we have no idea what he's planning. 

When he will strike is, unfortunately, unknown.


	4. Antisepticeye (Part 3)

**Should you expect to meet Anti?**  
It isn't likely that the two of you will cross paths unless you personally know Sean McLoughlin, have a connection to the YouTuber, or are standing in the way of letting Anti get to him. While Anti likes to taunt the viewers when he appears in Sean's videos, his ultimate goal is to kill Sean, thus if you aren't useful to him in that regard, he won't waste his time.

However, it isn't impossible. 

Now that the egos currently exist outside of Sean's channel and outside of the internet, it's recommended to keep your guard up on the off-chance you'll come across the virus/demon.

**What will happen if you meet Anti**  
If you're ever unfortunate enough to encounter Antisepticeye, you will immediately feel like your life is in danger.

And it is.

Anti is determined to kill Sean and he will do whatever he can to achieve that goal—if you pose a threat to him ( _threat_ is a loose term here), he won't be afraid to murder you. As stated earlier in this guide, he can go from serious to insane in mere _seconds._

You will encounter Anti when you're alone, and without help. He wants to make sure no one will be able to interfere with his plans and if you have a way to escape or call for help, that'll get in the way. It may also anger him enough to maim or murder you. When you find that he has you cornered, _do not_ run and _do not_ think about screaming for help. Staying put and keeping your mouth shut will buy you a few more seconds.

Now, the specifics of your encounter with Antisepticeye will vary depending on your relationship with Sean McLoughlin.

If you're not a friend of Sean or someone close to him (i.e. a fan), Anti won't see you as useful or an obstacle to take care of, so he will not bother with you. Don't get it twisted—your life _is_ still in danger. Anti has a hair-trigger temper so if you say or do the wrong thing he won't hesitate to [REDACTED].

In this situation, when Anti corners you he'll size you up. Under his intense gaze you're going to feel like you're under a microscope. Do not try to be brave or act tough—Anti will put you to the test.

You don't want him to put you to the test.

Anti will taunt you, and he'll most likely say something about you being pathetic and how you should've known this would happen. He will twitch in unnatural ways and it will unsettle you and he knows it. He'll do it on purpose every once in a while just to freak you out. Anti will also circle around you like he's an animal cornering his prey. Your mind will race and your heart will speed up, and every instinct will tell you to run and to save yourself, yet you'll also be frozen to the spot.

Stay frozen.

Anti, while brandishing a knife in one hand, will stop in front of you and try to get whatever information he can. However, once he realizes that you don't know anything, or anything useful, his mood will turn sour, and he'll make a remark about you being useless.

Then you'll black out, and when you come to you'll be back in your own bed. 

You have survived.

The chances of survival will go down, however, if you personally know Sean McLoughlin. You're at risk of Anti tracking you down and possibly possessing you to get to Sean. Another possibility is that he will [REDACTED] if he does not injure or murder you.

If you're close to Sean, Anti will be angrier than he would be if you were a fan or a stranger. He knows you stand in the way of what he really wants: Sean. Because you have more of an incentive to protect him, Anti understands that you won't be so easily manipulated or scared into compliance. It'll be more of a challenge to get to Sean through you.

And Anti _despises_ that.

Anti will find you in your home, or another place where you feel safe. It'll be when you're alone, of course. It's easier to control and intimidate his victims that way. He'll show up when you least expect him, usually when you're vulnerable. 

You'll jump when you notice him and he won't hesitate to attack. He knows you're gonna put up a fight no matter what and you aren't going to cooperate with him. (Well why would you? He's _insane_ ). It's best for you to be on the defense—if you try to fight back, Anti will go straight to murdering you, or enacting something far worse.

Anti's preferred weapon is a knife, which he'll shove against your neck. At first you'll think he's already started sliding the knife across your skin, but after a second you'll realize it's just how he's holding the blade. Then you'll croak out a question:

"What do you want?"

Anti will chuckle and a twisted smile will form on his face. It will make you wonder how something as innocent as a smile can invoke such terror and disgust. He'll reply in that tone that's laced with insanity and violence:

"I want Sean."

Then he'll go on a tirade about how Sean is his and how people never should've tried to keep him from the YouTuber. If you try to fight during this, Anti won't hesitate to [REDACTED]. Then he'll debate whether it'll be easier to possess you in order to get to Sean or if getting you out of the way would do the job. 

It doesn't matter which one he picks: he'll kill you either way. There's nothing you'll be able to do to prevent this.

If you're related to Sean McLoughlin, one of his friends—whether a YouTuber or not—or Gab Smolders, you _especially_ are in danger and need to contact us immediately.

Ethan Nestor (Crankgameplays) and Mark Fischbach (Markiplier) are also in danger—Anti will work with their egos as well to keep Ethan and Mark from protecting/warning Sean.

Anyone that comes into contact with Anti should report it to us once the encounter is over and you feel like you're safe enough that he won't come back for you. 

So far there are no recorded non-ego survivors of Antisepticeye.


	5. Chase Brody (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mentions of depression, alcoholism, and a s**cide attempt.

**Name**  
Chase Brody

**About Chase**  
Chase Brody is a character created by Sean himself. Chase is an energetic, typical bro sort of guy that has his own side vlog, titled "Bro Average." The name is clearly meant to be a parody of Dude Perfect.

Bro Average seems to be a show where Chase makes trick shots, much like Dude Perfect. In these vlogs, Chase tries to put on a happy demeanor for the camera; however, he hides dark things about himself, like his troubled marriage, depression, and possible alcoholism (this part has yet to be confirmed outright).

**More about Chase**

—Chase co-hosts Bro Average with Chad, a puppet

—In Bio Inc. Redemption #2, Sean picks the name "Chase Brody" for a patient and says that it sounds like the name of a douchebag

—In Bio Inc. Redemption #5, Dr. Schneeplestein says Chase went back to his family, yet he did not know whether things between Chase and his wife had smoothed over or not

—Chase has kids, and most of their names are unknown, but we do know that his oldest son is named Grayson (it's thought that Chase may have an older son named Trey)

—In a panel, Sean revealed that tea bags are a guilty pleasure of Chase's (Sean also said in a different panel that Chase's backstory will be heart-breaking)

—On April 11, 2019 (Chase's birthday) Sean posted a picture of Chase staring at his reflection, the caption being "Where are they..." which references Chase's children

—In "CHASE" the pile of rocks that's visible in the video are a "cairn" which were used in historical burial purposes

**Chase's Personality**  
Chase often portray positive characteristics in his videos and tends to hide the troubles in his life. In videos he wants and tries to show values like fun, success, and good humor, and does so to mask his problems. This is because he absolutely hates being vulnerable in front of others, and tries to keep others who aren't involved out of his issues.

His relationship with his family is strained and seems to only get worse. Chase does not have a good relationship with his wife, Stacy, or any members of her family, and can often be heard pleading with her not to take the kids. It never seems to work.

When it comes to Sean and the other egos—at least, Dr. Schneeplestein—Chase cares for them and doesn't want anything bad to happen to the two. Even when Sean goes unresponsive due to Anti trying to take over his body at the end of "THEY'RE HERE | Stories Untold — Chapter 3," Chase calls out to him and says that he needs to wake up. Despite what he's gone through, Chase Brody is a sweet, caring man with a heart of gold.

**Is Chase dangerous?**  
No. Not from what we can tell.

Chase Brody has not shown any homicidal intentions and hasn't threatened others' lives. Despite everything that has happened to him, despite everything that people do to him, he still tries to treat people better. It can be argued that his videos are a way to help brighten the days of his viewers.

In multiple video appearances we see: Chase attempting suicide (the attempt is unsuccessful, as shown by his eyes opening); him professing that he still loves Stacy and he doesn't want her to leave; the revelation that he can only see his kids on the weekends; Chase drinking (which adds to the idea that he has begun to struggle with being an alcoholic); Chase's kids go missing, and it's presumed, because he's in the house when Chase is looking around, that Anti is responsible for it. 

Chase has gone through so much in recent years, and yet he hasn't lashed out. He is not dangerous and your life is not in any danger when you're around him.

It's obvious that Chase is a kind man with a good heart, suffering from a deteriorating and now toxic marriage, depressive episodes, and (maybe) alcoholism.


	6. Chase Brody (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Depression, s**cide attempt, and mentions of alcoholism.

**History of Chase Brody**  
Chase Brody first appeared in the video "The Jacksepticeye Power Hour — Chase Brody" (originally titled "Teabag Edition | Bro Average") uploaded on April 11, 2017. This video acts as his first—and only—Bro Average vlog, and we see Chase attempting to make low-quality trick shots. The trick shots he attempts to make are: "The Teabag" (throwing a teabag into a mug), "The Easter Egg Hunt" (throwing Cadbury eggs into a box, and "The Roar of the Lyon" (shooting a box with a Nerf gun). Chase makes sure to celebrate whenever he makes a shot. When we see Chase attempting, and sometimes making, the trick shots, he puts on a happy demeanor and a smile, as he doesn't want to let anyone know of the troubles he's facing off-screen. But despite his effort to hide them, in between the trick shots the camera person eavesdrops on Chase. Because of this, we find out that Chase is having marital troubles possibly due to his work, and begs his wife Stacy not to take their kids, but she tells him that she wants a divorce. When Chase tries to talk to his kids and say that he loves them, they hang up and Chase begins to cry. Every time the video cuts back to the trick shots, Chase appears to get more and more agitated, although he tries not to let it show for the camera. At the end of this video he professes his love for Stacy and that he doesn't want her to leave. Then he attempts suicide. The attempt is unsuccessful, as he opens his eyes.

The next time we see, or rather, hear, from Chase is at the end of the video "THEY'RE HERE | Stories Untold — Chapter 3," uploaded on May 7, 2018. As Sean is sharing what he thinks about the game, whispering starts to become audible and Sean's voice becomes muffled as he says. "Oh...this is good." The screen then goes black, and this may imply that Sean went into a coma. We hear Chase's voice in the darkness calling out to the YouTuber: "Jack.... Jack! This is Chase! You need to wake up." The video ends with radio sounding out morse code, which delivers the message "WHERE AM I?"

The come storyline seems to come back in the video uploaded on May 11, 2018, "TIE — A Game About Depression," which is also the next time we see Chase Brody. The ego talks about how he can only see his kids on the weekends, and he mentions how his best friend is in a coma—this seems to reference what happened at the end of "THEY'RE HERE | Stories Untold — Chapter 3." Towards the end of the video we can see Chase stroking a photograph as he's crying and drinking whiskey. Then we see him set the picture down and places his hat over it before leaving. This is how the video ends.

On May 14, 2018, Chase appears towards the end of the video "Dark Silence." What we see takes place at night; Chase walks through the seemingly empty house with nothing but a flame from a cigarette lighter. He can hear his kids screaming, which further prompts him to try and find them. When he goes upstairs he sees a figure standing at the end of the hall, bathed in red light, with his back to Chase. Then the figure turns, and it's clear that it's meant to be Antisepticeye. He starts walking towards Chase as the father as he screams, "Where are they?! What do you want from me?!"

October 13, 2019: Chase gets the second video solely focused on him. The video is titled "CHASE." Whether this video continues to follow the Sean-in-a-coma storyline is unknown. The video does not include any dialogue, and thus all of the story shown relies on visual clues. To start, we see a vacate notice, indicating that Chase no longer has a house to call home, and we see him going to his car. The inside of the vehicle is a mess, which alludes to the idea that Chase is becoming an alcoholic. Anti appears in the backseat of the car in this portion—as Chase searches for the picture of his family in the glove compartment, Anti is visble in the back. There's an idea that Anti is really the cause of Chase's problems and his depression. When Chase finds the picture, he screams in frustration, then starts the car and drives until he arrives in a forest. He exits the car, finds a cairn, and sets the picture from his glove compartment against it. It's unknown whether this mean his family is dead, missing, or just cut off contact with him. He drinks whiskey for a while, then is teleported from the woods into a car park. He looks around, confused. It's unclear how or why this happened, but we know that the other egos are involved.

We also see Chase, only for a fleeting moment, in "Don't Make Eye Contact," as Marvin the Magnificent has a vision while looking in a crystal ball.

As of writing this section of the guide, there has been another sighting that's believed to be Chase. In the video, "I got cancelled on Twitter," Chase can be heard pleading with Satan to see his family. From 5:55—6:08 he says, "Look Satan, I've done what you want. Please just let my family go. I plugged the coffee twice already, I told them to look at the graph and to subscribe to the channel—what more do you want from me?" And from 20:23—20:38 he says, "Look, it's been three times now. Can you please just put them on the phone so I can hear their voices and know they're okay?"

Other small appearances of Chase include:

—the animated short, "JACKIEBOY MAN BACK IN JACKTION!"

—the video, "L A U G H" in which he shows up in a fan-made clip; it recreates Sean's "LAUGH!" clip, but the board says "CRY" instead

—the video, "This Isn't Funny!" Sean reacts to a "Super Smash Bros" edit of his egos; Chase appears in the edit with the caption "Wants to see the kids"


	7. Chase Brody (Part 3)

**Should you expect to meet Chase?**  
For the most part, this is undetermined, but we're leaning on the side of no. 

Chase is an average person, just like you—you may pass one another in public, but you may not even realize it. And what are the chances you'd full on meet someone you only crossed paths with once?

Likely you'd only meet if you were connected to his life or one of the other egos, or even Sean McLoughlin himself. Otherwise, the likelihood that the two of you would miraculously cross paths is extremely low.

**What will happen if you meet Chase**  
Should you meet Chase Brody, and it isn't just a passing-a-stranger-for-a-fleeting-moment type of interaction, you will be fooled at first. Not like he has some deep dark secret, or that he isn't who he says he is—it's that he doesn't want others to get involved in his own issues.

Chances are, if you do ever meet Chase, it'll be by random chance. Not that either one of you will care.

Chase is friendly and likes to be positive in front of others, so the two of you should get along. He'll bring up his channel, Bro Average, and may even show you some videos. You'll smile at his excitement whenever he makes a shot and you'll think that you could see yourself being friends with him. 

As you keep watching the videos, you'll notice sections that aren't supposed to be there: Chase, turned away from the camera, on the phone. He'll seem upset. You'll want to ask about it it, but he'll rush to change the subject.

This is the first time you'll realize there's something about him he doesn't want to share. You'll already have an idea of what it is, and you won't ask about it.

The two of you will head into a cafe and get drinks, and sit down. As the two of you talk more, you'll start noticing that he doesn't like talking about his personal life much. The only personal information you'll get out of him is that his birthday is April 11th. You know he won't answer any personal questions, so you don't ask.

Chase will have to go take a call at some point. When he's gone, you'll look up his channel on your phone again and watch the videos. Going back again, you'll realize the person he's talking to on the phone is his wife, Stacy. You'll get a better understanding of the issues that Chase is hiding.

You'll close out of the YouTube app just in time: Chase will sit back down. In the conversation that follows, you share more than he does. You will begin to notice that his smile seems more forced, and his eyes seem dull.

You ask about his channel, and if he's gonna record any vlogs soon. Chase seems to perk up at the topic—not by a lot, but you'll notice it. You'll feel a little better seeing it.

Chase will go on about Bro Average for a while, or until you stop him. The meeting will only end until you have to go, or Chase gets distracted or spooked. By what, you'll never find out. It's not important that you do. Chase will leave, but before he does you'll promise to follow Bro Average and keep in touch. He'll smile and thank you.

Then he'll leave, and you'll make a promise to yourself to make sure you don't let him down.


End file.
